


The Faraway King

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When rumours about the Faraway King turn out to be true, Hermione and the other brothel girls get the chance to escape, but on her way out she bumps into none other than the Faraway King himself. What's even more surprising is that he seems to take an instant liking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faraway King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hprarefest 2012. Huge thanks to my beta R.
> 
> This fic was based off the following prompt:  
> AU - Sold to the whorehouse when she was just a young girl, Hermione doesn't know life beyond the brothel grounds. She hears rumours that a fearsome warrior and his army are invading the Kingdom to overthrow the King. When the army pillages and plunders through Diagon, the great warrior takes an interest in the young brothel girl.

"A day's ride away, at most."

"They say he's handsome."

"Sounds like a bastard to me."

Conversations were going on all around Hermione as she helped herself to a bowl of porridge and some pumpkin juice. Doubtless they were talking about the one they called the Faraway King, but she never wanted to get involved because if the House Madam or any of the Masters heard, punishment was imminent. Chances were, she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week, and that's if she was lucky.

"Hermione!" 

Hermione turned at the sound of her name and headed towards her best friend, Hannah Abbot. She was a sweet, quiet girl but she loved to engage in gossip. Before Hermione had even managed to sit down, Hannah was going on about the Faraway King, and how tomorrow was the day he would invade the Kingdom of Slytherin and kill all those who had wronged them. Hermione just nodded her head and made encouraging sounds every so often, because she didn't believe it. They'd been saying the Faraway King would invade _tomorrow_ for months now.

It would have been nice if it was true, certainly, but Hermione was pretty convinced that it could only be a fairytale. Everyone here needed hope to survive, and while she wouldn't take it away from them, she wouldn't allow herself to believe it either. Thinking about it logically, it just didn't add up, and she didn't even remember anyone by the name they all call him. The Faraway King was supposed to be from the Kingdom of Gryffindor, where Hermione was originally from, and she spent so many hours reading history books that she was sure she'd have come across the name somewhere.

"What will you do?" Hannah asked happily, but Hermione had been thinking too much to really listen to what Hannah had been saying. "When they save us. Where will you go? Back to the Kingdom of Gryffindor?"

Hermione paused for a moment to seriously think about the question. She'd given up hope of being rescued many, many years ago, so she really didn't know what she would do if she were freed. Prostitution was, sadly, all she'd ever known. It was all she truly knew how to do. She'd read hundreds of books, but she only knew the theory. Putting something into practice was much different. "If there's a chance my family is still alive, then yes, I'll go back to Gryffindor. If not, there's nothing there for me and I don't know what I'll do. Will you go back to the Kingdom of Hufflepuff?"

"Yes!" Hannah nodded eagerly, and it was clear she really believed that she'd be going home tomorrow. It broke Hermione's heart, and half of her thought it'd be kinder to put Hannah out of her misery now, but she couldn't do it. It would be far too cruel, and Hannah had been a great friend to her over the years. "My family and friends are still there. I just know they are."

It was well known that if they were ever saved that the chances of family members still being alive were remote. The Brutal Wars lasted many years, and the tales say that not many survived them, or if they had then they were impoverished and broken. Families were torn apart as brave men were killed, weak men and small boys forced to work, young women sent to whorehouses and the older ones raped to death. Hannah was living on cloud nine believing her family was still in tact where she had left them, but since Hermione didn't even think the Faraway King would come to rescue them, she didn't see a point in breaking her friends spirits.

"I'm positive yours are too," Hannah said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione was not so sure, and the fact still remained that even if they were, she probably wouldn't even recognise them.

*

Dawn was just breaking when Hermione was awoken by the sound of screaming men and horses hooves. She'd only just dropped off to sleep, having had her last client not fifteen minutes ago. Could what Hannah said have come true? Could it be happening? Could the Faraway King have come to rescue them? The shouts grew louder and Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to her window. She pushed the curtains shyly aside and peeked out, afraid of what she'd see. There in the distance, God knows how many miles away, was a very large army. She could see the banners were the bright red of Gryffindor, except the top and bottom tips were green, Slytherin green.

Confused, Hermione closed and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was correct in what she was seeing. Upon opening them again, it was confirmed that they were indeed red and green banners.

"Hermione!" Hannah shouted, banging on the door frantically. "Hermione! We have to get out! Now!"

There was no time to grab anything, not that Hermione really had anything of value to want to keep anyway, so she headed to the door and opened it. Hannah was still in her nightie, as was Hermione, and together with the other girls they raced towards the doors. There wasn't a guard in sight, which was strange as they were usually crawling all over the place. You couldn't move for seeing one. Now they were gone, presumably to try and protect the kingdom from the Faraway King.

"Where do we go?" Hermione shouted above the screams of the approaching army and the scared girls around them.

"I don't know," Hannah replied loudly as they pushed open the doors at the front of the brothel. "Anywhere. It's all right if you get caught by this king, he's yours, but he might not let me go back to my kingdom."

"Down here!" Hermione grabbed Hannah's hand and led her down the alleyway at the side of the brothel. It had been well over fifteen years since she'd been out of the grounds, but she'd studied the plan of the building and its gardens in regards to where it was situated in the main Slytherin town. If they turned right off the alley, it would allow them to sneak away the same way as if they'd gone down the main street, but behind the buildings instead. This way, there was less chance of them getting caught.

"Ahem."

Or so she thought. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them whip around fast, hoping beyond everything else it was someone they knew, or merely just the House Madam. 

"Just where do you think you're going?"

It wasn't the House Madam. It was someone from the Faraway King's army, for he was wearing a badge that fused the colours of Gryffindor red and Slytherin green together. They stared at him for a long time, both completely speechless. Then, Hannah fainted.

*

"Your friend appears so enamoured by me that she simply cannot remain conscious."

"Who are you?" Hermione bravely asked. She knelt beside Hannah, her head on her lap, gently stroking her hair and wishing she'd wake up again. Hermione wasn't sure she could face this alone. "What do you want?"

"My name is Marcus." When there was no recognition in Hermione's face, he continued. "Marcus Flint."

Hermione gasped loudly and lowered her eyes. " _King_ Flint?" She whispered, staring at the ground.

"I see you know me now. And you?"

It was a shock to Hermione that the Faraway King cared to ask what her name was. She'd never met anyone in power before that was even civil to her, let alone somewhat nice. They were rude and disrespectful at the very least, and at most, well, they usually wanted something else. Many of her clients were the Slytherin King's guards. Once, he'd even visited her himself. "Hermione Granger. I'm from the Kingdom of Gryffindor, taken during the Brutal Wars."

Marcus nodded knowingly. "Considering the building you fled from, I guessed as much. Your friend, she's the same?"

"No. She's from the Kingdom of Hufflepuff. But you... where are you from? They said you were from Gryffindor too, but your badge..."

"You're a clever one. I like that." Marcus knelt down to speak to her on the same level. "Originally, yes, I am a Slytherin. But years ago I was cast aside when the current king, Lord Voldemort, saw me as a threat. I fled to Gryffindor and became a guard. Ever since, I've been rising up the ranks and recently became king myself. I've wanted to put right what was wronged during the Brutal Wars, and that includes returning all those home who were taken. I may be Gryffindor's king, but I am still true to my Slytherin roots. Hence the badge and banners."

It was so much to take in that Hermione was speechless for a few moments. She wondered why she'd never heard anything of such in the books she'd read, but then realised that the only books provided were at the discretion of the House Madam. Thinking about it, it wasn't surprising that controversial material had been taken, and Marcus Flint erased from history.

"What are you doing down here? Why aren't you with your army?"

"A good king, a _true_ king, goes in first and scouts the place out. If he can, that is. Nobody remembers what I look like, so it was easy to sneak in and give the go ahead to my army."

For the first time in a long time, Hermione actually liked someone in power. She dared look into his face, and he was as handsome as the rumours said he was. He had short black hair, and his features were sharp and detailed. They told a story of all the hardships he'd seen in his life. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, trace her fingers across the faded battle scars, but she knew better. It was enough that she was looking directly at him, but he hadn't chastised her, so perhaps he didn't mind. If you ever looked into Lord Voldemort's face, you would be guaranteed a very long torture session. Hermione liked that the Faraway King was clearly clever as well as handsome, and he'd already shown her he could be kind. 

"I want you," Marcus said simply, and Hermione frowned in confusion. "As my own."

"Your Grace!" A man in a similarly styled uniform to the one Marcus was wearing came running up, bending the knee upon sight of his king. Marcus stared at Hermione for a long moment, trying to see the answer in her face, but turned when he realised she wouldn't give one so easily. 

"What is it?"

"Lord Voldemort has been informed of our invasion. He's sending his armies out now."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she knew what this meant. If she were found by any of Lord Voldemort's men, they would not hesitate to kill her upon sight. She knew they would not be able to deal with her, and that her death would be easier for everyone. "I must go..."

"As should I." 

When Hermione scooped Hannah into her arms and turned to leave, Marcus put a gentle hand on her arm. 

"Come with me, back to Gryffindor. When my invasion is complete I'll take you back with me."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "And now?"

Marcus looked at the man behind him before drawing near and whispering, "Go to the southern village. It is almost certain Lord Voldemort will retreat to the northern village. Wait for me there. I'll come and get you when I have secured Slytherin as my own."

No clear thought was going through Hermione's mind right at that moment. There were so many things she had to consider, and yet as she saw Marcus turning away to fight the man who had captured her as a child, she could only call out, "Yes! I'll be there." Marcus nodded once to acknowledge that he'd heard her, and then he was there no more. Alone again, she was brought back to the reality of her situation, and the fact that she had Hannah unconscious in her arms.

With the sounds of war all around her, and the assurance that King Flint—the Faraway King they'd all talked of for months—was going to rescue her, Hermione fled to the southern village by the quickest route she knew.

*

It had been seven months since Hermione had last seen Marcus. She was aware that wars took their time, but if the rumours were to be believed, Slytherin had fallen to him a month or so ago, and yet... Hermione was still here. Realistically she had no way of getting to Gryffindor herself; she would need help, she knew that. Marcus really was her only ticket. She'd only been surviving by helping the local baker every now and again, and Hannah was a good forager. Hermione hoped to ask Marcus if he would be able to arrange for Hannah to go back to the Kingdom of Hufflepuff and find her family, but that would only work if he came back for her.

Ever since she'd first heard the rumours of Slytherin falling, she'd waited with baited breath to hear something from him. As the days wore on, she grew less and less sure of him saving her, and more sure that her temporary life was going to become permanent. It wasn't a great life, for Hermione and Hannah didn't really have anywhere to stay, but it was certainly better than the one they'd had. She felt like her own woman for the first time.

As Hermione was walking to the bakers that morning, all she could think about was how betrayed she felt, and how stupid she must be to have fallen for the Faraway King's lies. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and bumped straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry—" Hermione started, and then realised exactly who it was she'd carelessly walked into. _King Flint_. Immediately her manners came into play and she curtsied to him, keeping her head down in respect. "Your Grace, I am—"

"Hush now." Marcus placed a finger upon her chin and lifted her eyes up to meet his. "You seem surprised. I told you I would come back for you, did I not?"

"You did," Hermione said quietly. "I'm just sceptical, that's all."

"After what happened to you, that's acceptable." Marcus seemed to contort in anger, and at the confusion on Hermione's face, he added, "The reason it took me so long to find you after I invaded was because I was teaching certain people a lesson."

Hermione could only guess what that meant. She wasn't sure she wanted to inquire further, wanting her rosy image of the Faraway King she now considered her saviour to stay untainted.

"Now." Marcus held out his arm. "I do believe I said I'd take you back to Gryffindor with me."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, smiling, "you did. If I may be so cheeky to ask, is there any way you can arrange for my friend to rejoin her family in the Kingdom of Hufflepuff?"

"Certainly." Marcus began walking back the way Hermione came, so she led him to where they were staying at the moment. It was by a little field, and Hermione knew Hannah would still be sleeping. 

"Why me?" Hermione choked out along the way. "I mean, when you saw me... Why didn't you kill me on sight?"

"It was rather obvious that you weren't a threat, and there was just something about you. You're beautiful, mesmerising even. When I interrupted you, I wanted to make sure you weren't anyone to fear. Then, when I saw your face, your beauty astounded me. You showed your caring side when you tended to your friend, and when you began to speak, I could see you were no ordinary woman. You have the whole package, and I knew I'd be a fool to let you go."

Hermione blushed, unable to say anything. Never before had anyone treated her this way, and she could hardly believe that the fairytale had come true, let alone that Faraway King liked _her_.

As they reached the field, all Hermione could hope was that her fairytale lasted forever.


End file.
